


Kiddo

by thilesluna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, kiddo!Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a secret love of Gabriel calling him 'Kiddo'. Things escalate when the angel discovers this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiddo

The first time it happens, it’s totally a slip. An accident and Gabriel doesn’t even realize what happened. Sam’s got him pinned up against a rickety dresser in one of the shitty motel rooms the Winchesters tend to frequent, his fingers digging into the angel’s hips to keep him steady while he gives the blow job to end all fucking blow jobs.

Gabriel has a hand tangled in the hunter’s hair trying to stop himself from giving these half-aborted little thrusts because there’s no way Sam could ever really hold him back if Gabriel wanted to take, but the angel is content to let Sam do that _thing_ with his tongue and if that means no thrusting, so be it.

One of the things Gabriel delighted in discovering about the human however, is that Sam likes to be praised in these types of situations which works out well because when he hollows out his cheeks and sucks, there’s no way in Heaven, Earth or Hell Gabriel’s going to be able to shut up.

“Ohhhh fuck—yes Sam, jesus—fucking, do that again—fuck Sam—please, I can’t. You gotta—fuckfuckfuck! Don’t stop, kiddo—“

Now, Gabriel would like to point out that right about now is where he starts to tip over the edge but he still notices the way Sam groans around him, pulls him deeper—deep enough that the head of his cock bumps the back of the human’s throat and when Sam swallows…that’s it, shows over folks. Gabriel comes so hard his legs give out and the only reason he doesn’t go crashing to the floor is Sam’s firm grip on his hips.

 

The next time it happens, it’s still sort of an accident but Gabriel puts two and two together as to the cause and he runs with it.

He’s got Sam laid out on a king-sized bed (the hunter let him zap them somewhere nice for once), naked as the day he was born, one hand wrapped loosely around Sam’s cock and three fingers buried in him. Gabriel actually thinks this might be his favorite way to have the human—just open and begging. Begging for Gabriel to stop or keep going or to fuck him into the mattress—to just do _something_. The angel’s been around for such a long time but having Sam spread out like this and fucking gagging for it…it’s fucking perfection.

Gabriel rubs solidly over the hunter’s prostate and Sam’s panting and moaning and gripping the sheets, his knuckles white. “G-Gabriel, come on—fucking just-just fucking do it—fucking Christ—“

“Ahh, don’t bring him into this. What a stick in the mud that guy was. No sense of humor,” Gabriel muses. “Not like me, kiddo.”

And that’s when it happens, Sam bucks up into Gabriel’s hand and he’s fisting the sheets so hard the angel is sure they’re about to rip and it clicks.

“Oh Sam, Sammy, Sammykins,” he laughs and Sam is glaring at him and managing a bitch face even though his hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat and his face is flushed so fucking pretty that Gabriel thinks he could just look at the hunter like this forever.

But then he remembers he gets to fuck this beautiful man and that’s so much fucking better.

“Gabriel don’t—“

The angel cuts him off, pressing firmly against his prostate. “Easy now, kiddo.” Sam whimpers and bucks into Gabriel’s hand again. “I’m not laughing at you,” the archangel says, slowing the pace of his hand around Sam’s cock. He wants this to last and he’s going to enjoy every second of it, he wants Sam to come apart because the hunter is so fucking beautiful when he does.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Sam? You should have told me that every time I call you ‘kiddo’—“ Sam whimpers and tries to press his body back on Gabriel’s fingers, to get him to move faster, harder. “—gets you all hot and bothered?” the angel groans. “I call you that all the time, is this—does it always make you feel like this?”

Sam’s cock twitches in his hand when Gabriel slips in a fourth finger and he pants, “Not al-always. Mostly—oh fuck—when we’re—when we’re fucking but sometimes. Sometimes you say it and, jesus Gabriel, I just want you inside me. I want you stretching me, filling me. God, Gabriel I need—“

“Fuck, Sammy,” the angel groans. “You can’t say shit like that.” He twists his wrist once before withdrawing his fingers and uncapping the bottle of lube to slick himself up. Gabriel takes his other hand away from Sam’s cock and the hunter moans out a protest. “Easy, Sam. It’s not like I’m going anywhere. Especially now that I’ve got you all open and begging for it.” He gives his own dick a squeeze at the base before spreading Sam’s hole with his thumbs.

“Look at you, kiddo. Fuck, you want it so bad, don’t you?” Gabriel growls. “You want me to fuck you into the mattress until you can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t do anything but fucking take it and beg me to fill you.”

Fuck, Sam’s hole is _clenching_ with nothing in him and it’s almost too much. The hunter grapples to get a hand on Gabriel somewhere—anywhere and when the angel looks up at him, the look on Sam’s face—the utterly _debauched_ , wanting look drives him to finally, finally push into that debilitating heat.

It’s so fucking perfect, just like it is every single time they do this. Sam is groaning and clutching at Gabriel’s shoulders. His thighs are squeezing against the angel’s sides and Gabriel can feel them shaking. He pushes all the way in, stopping when his flush against Sam’s ass and he waits. Because next to having Sam laid out before him and the actual act of orgasm, this moment, the moment he’s finally filling the human and Sam’s skin is burning against his own, is the closest to getting back into Heaven Gabriel will ever be.

“Please—Gabriel—“

And Sam’s using that broken voice; the one that rips Gabriel apart from the inside out and he pulls back to thrust back in, slowly and carefully and the opposite of what he knows Sam wants but that doesn’t stop the hunter’s long—Gabriel could write fucking sonnets about them—legs from wrapping around the angel and pulling him flush with every push. He’s asking without asking for Gabriel to make it faster, harder, just more.

“You’re so greedy for it aren’t you, kiddo?” Fuck, the way Sam throws his head back and whimpers should be illegal because Gabriel is already so fucking close to coming it’s ridiculous. He grips the headboard and increases his pace, fucking into Sam almost violent but he knows this is exactly what the human wants. “Fuck, I wish you could see yourself. You’re so fucking hot like this, all open on my cock. Taking it and loving it. You do love it, don’t you kiddo?”

Sam just whimpers and throws his head back against the pillow. His hair fans out, a stark contrast against the white linen and Gabriel just wants to tell him how beautiful he is but now isn’t the time. Right now, Sam wants it rough and dirty and the angel is more than happy to give it to him. Gabriel leans over, his mouth centimeters from Sam’s ear. “Answer me, _kiddo_.”

Jesus, the hunter’s body clenches around him and he feels the wet heat of Sam’s come between them where his stomach is moving against the human’s cock. “NnnYES, GABRIEL—fuckfuckfuckyes! I-I—shit—I fucking love it!” Sam keens, his body clamps down again and Gabriel comes like he got hit by a fucking freight train. He slams his hips forward, not so much thrusting anymore as grinding into Sam as he empties himself completely.

“Fuck, Sammy—you’re so fucking, shit you're fucking perfect,” he gasps as he flops on to the hunter’s chest. “Why do you even put up with me?”

Sam huffs out a laugh. “Because I love you, you idiot.”

“You love me, and I’m the idiot?”

“Yes. Idiot,” Sam says as he cards his hands through Gabriel’s hair, and he looks so gorgeous all fucked out.

Gabriel snaps his fingers and cleans the come from their stomachs so they don’t end up shellacked together. He leaves the come inside Sam and the hunter doesn’t comment. It’s stupid, the angel knows, but he likes to keep Sam full, keep him marked up so everyone knows whom he belongs to. He settles himself onto the warm body beneath him. Sam is already drifting off to sleep, his eyelids drooping and his breath coming slow and even against Gabriel’s neck where his face is buried.

The angel presses a kiss to Sam’s temple and whispers, “I love you too, kiddo.”

 


End file.
